Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $14.2\%$
Solution: $14.2$ percent = $14.2$ per cent = $14.2$ per hundred $14.2\% = \dfrac{14.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{14.2\%} = 0.142$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.